


A Night to Remember

by Green_Eyed_Dragon_Fanfiction



Series: The Vampire, the Hunter, and the Woman [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 08:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12602804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Eyed_Dragon_Fanfiction/pseuds/Green_Eyed_Dragon_Fanfiction
Summary: It’s Halloween, and you’re surprised after a long day of work by your boyfriend, Steve Rogers. However, an unexpected ghost from his past, Bucky Barnes, turns your entire world on its head.Pairing: Steve x Reader x Buck, Steve x BuckyWarnings: Blood, violence, supernatural, kidnapping, guns





	1. The Handsome Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the spookiest time of the year, and your boyfriend, Steve Rogers, has decided to surprise you. However, darker things lurk in the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Hunter!Bucky x Reader, Vampire!Steve x Reader
> 
> Warnings: Language (as always)

Halloween.

The spookiest day of the year, where ghosts and ghouls came out to play.

And it just _had_ to be on a fucking Tuesday.

You sighed and hastily made your way to your car. It was getting dark early now and the chilly October breeze bit your skin you through your jacket. You glanced around warily; you didn’t feel like waiting around for some creep to attack you. You fumbled around in your purse for your keys, pulling them from its depths with a relieved sigh. Your key was an inch away from the lock when someone grabbed your arm.

You yelped and spun, key between your fingers, fist pulled back with every intent to maim the poor fool who tried to hurt you.

Your coworker, Henry, stood there, wide-eyed, frozen in terror at your sudden ferocity. You looked him up and down before you relaxed, letting out a long sigh. Just Henry. Harmless, asthmatic Henry. Not some rapist or murderer.

“You, uh, dropped this back there,” he said shakily as he held your phone out to you and pointed to a spot on the ground a few yards behind him. “Thought you might want it back,” he said, eyeing your hand warily, as though you would stab him through the eye with your keys at any moment.

Fuck. You were so paranoid sometimes. You put on a charming smile and took your phone back from him. “Thank you so much, Henry. I would have been a wreck if this had gotten lost,” you said genuinely.

Sensing that he wasn’t about to get a car key through the cornea, he smiled back and murmured a “you’re welcome” before he turned and made a hasty retreat down the street.

You shoved your phone back in your purse and took a few deep breaths, returning your heart rate to a more normal level.

You turned back to your car, flipping through your keys for the right one.

“Man, he really saved your skin. I know how important your phone is to you,” said a voice directly beside you.

You let out a terrified screech for the second time that evening, this time dropping your keys in utter surprise. You whirled, facing this new danger.

[Originally posted by damnedbuckybarnes](https://tmblr.co/Zjyjbj28IDufb)

Steve stood there, amused smile on his face. “Hey, sweetheart,” he said easily, bending down to pick your keys up for you.

“Steve! What are you doing here?” you asked, trying your best to calm your racing heart, shoulders slumping in relief.

He handed your keys back to you and leaned down to give you a chaste peck on the lips. “What, I can’t surprise my best girl after a long day of work?” he asked, pulling a bouquet of blood red roses from seemingly out of nowhere.

You grin like a love-struck idiot as you took the bouquet from him, put them up to your nose, and inhaled deeply. “You surprise me by dropping by after I’m done working _and_ bring me flowers?” you ask rhetorically, turning your blinding smile on him. “You’re the best, you know that?” you said, standing up on your toes to kiss him on the cheek.

He smiled down at you, white teeth flashing in the dark. “Sorry, sweetheart. That honor’s already been claimed by you,” he said quietly as he gently caressed your cheek with his thumb.

You’d been dating Steve for the past few months. He’d quite literally swept you off your feet from the first moment you met him. He’d caught you when you accidentally bumped into him and lost your balance and hurtled towards the ground. You knew you were a goner the second you looked into those captivating blue eyes as he held you securely in his arms.

“Do you have plans tonight, handsome?” you asked, coy smile as you looked up at him from behind you roses.

“I was hoping we could stay in, hand out candy to trick-or-treaters, and watch the Nightmare Before Christmas followed by Beetlejuice and Warm Bodies,” he said, eyes sparkling with hope.

You laughed, jumping up to throw your arms around his neck as you peppered his face and neck with kisses.

He laughed along with you, arms wrapping around your waist before he captured your lips with his. Your lips melded together perfectly and you completely forgot about the bitter chill in the air, too lost in this kiss to care.

“Could you be any more perfect?” you sigh happily, gazing at him affectionately.

“I could be you,” he said, eyes crinkling with tenderness as he set you down gently.

You rolled your eyes at him. “You’re a cheese ball,” you said as you untangled yourself from his arms. Your warm tone belied your words, though, and he handed you your keys before heading to the passenger side.

“But I’m _your_ cheese ball. I take it you liked my plan?” he asked, peering over the hood of the car at you.

“It’s almost perfect,” you said mischievously as you unlocked the doors, throwing your stuff into the back seat.

“Almost?” he asked with grim curiosity from the passenger seat once you’d hopped into your seat.

“Costumes,” you said, grinning at him malevolently as you started your car.

* * *

**Bucky’s POV**

[Originally posted by wintersthighs](https://tmblr.co/ZpgCLr2BOtcbs)

Bucky watched you and Steve from his spot in his car with rapt attention. Every move the two of you made- every soft look and lingering touch between the two of you- was a clue. His fingers tapped absently on his gun; it was loaded with silver bullets. They’d be enough to slow Steve down to get a kill shot in, when it came down to it. His state of the art bionic arm was resting idly on the car’s door, hand lazily gripping the steering wheel.

Finally, after years of following dead ends and tenuous-at-best leads, he’d tracked Steve down.

He waited until the two of you’d gotten into your car and driven a little bit farther down the street before he turned his car on and started following you. He’d gotten this far, and he didn’t plan on losing Steve again.


	2. The Mysterious Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the spookiest time of the year, and your boyfriend, Steve Rogers, has decided to surprise you. A trip to the costume store takes an unexpected turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Hunter!Bucky x Reader, Vampire!Steve x Reader
> 
> Warnings: Language (as always), mentions of gore/blood, kidnapping

[Originally posted by ooevilynoo](https://tmblr.co/ZEiuQg2MI7FQO)

_Finally, after years of following dead ends and tenuous-at-best leads, he’d tracked Steve down.  
_

_He waited until the two of you’d gotten into your car and driven a little bit farther down the street before he turned his car on and started following you. He’d gotten this far, and he didn’t plan on losing Steve again._

* * *

You grabbed the couple of costumes you’d found interesting (and, also, not completely slutty), juggling them carefully as you made your way to the makeshift changing rooms in the back of the costume store.

“Got enough there?” Steve asked playfully, head popping out from another aisle. 

“Not sure yet, might need to try a few more after this,” you said, nearly losing the pair of people-sized bat wings from your teetering pile. 

“Alright, I’ll be out here perfecting my look,” he said, hiding behind a cheesy and cheaply made black cloak.

You laughed at his antics, shaking your head as you entered the dimly lit changing room, closing the curtain behind you. You threw your hoard onto the rickety chair and surveyed it critically, trying to figure out where to begin. Maybe the slutty bat, just to get it over with? You reached for the costume’s package, smirking at the mental image you had of Steve seeing you in the costume-

A hard reached out from behind the curtains, covering your mouth completely. You tried to scream, but the sound didn’t make it past the person’s fingertips. The other arm wrapped itself around your chest and arms, pulling you firmly and securely to his chest, effectively immobilizing your upper half.

He yanked you backwards, out of the changing room, into the stock area. To your dismay, none of the employees seemed to be in the back at the moment. You tried kicking and elbowing your assailant, praying against all hope that someone would hear you. That maybe, just maybe, Steve would hear you and come to your rescue. 

“Stop struggling. I don’t want to hurt you,” came a raspy voice in your ear. You wanted to cry. You were dead. Dead or mangled or raped, for sure. You fought back harder, needing to get away, even just long enough to scream for help. 

You craned your neck, trying to get a glimpse of the person attacking you. You saw a few wisps of chocolate colored hair and realized the arm around your torso was prosthetic. You were in the middle of processing this information, struggling as hard as ever, when your assailant seemed to realized you weren’t about to go quietly.

For a split second, you felt a sharp, jarring pain in your temple. Then, the world went black.

* * *

[Originally posted by totheendofthelinepal](https://tmblr.co/ZWw4_g2KTlOiJ)

You awoke to the sound of leaky pipes. You blinked slowly, the throbbing pain in your head making the small movement more difficult than it ever should have been. 

“I’m sorry. I really didn’t want to have to do that, but you were putting up a hell of a struggle.”

Your head whipped up, eyes open wide, and you immediately regretted the action. Your vision swam and you fought the urge to vomit everywhere. “Get away from me!” you hissed, voice hoarse from disuse. How long had you been unconscious? Why couldn’t you move?

Zip ties cut into your wrists and ankles and thick cords of rope were looped around your chest, restricting your breathing slightly. You glared up at your captor, and, were you in any other situation, you would have gawked open-mouthed at the specimen in front of you.

Stormy blue eyes stared at you with… concern? You pushed the thought away. If a twisted fuck like him was looking at you with anything close to concern, you were worried. You’d been right; His dark chocolate-colored hair framed his face and he hadn’t shaved in a few days, leaving a stubbly beard to coat his striking jawline. 

You flinched as he held an ice pack up and moved to place it on the side of your head. You jerked and turned your head away, moving as far away from his touch as possible. 

He sighed and dropped his hand, placing the ice pack down on the table next to him. You took a moment to survey the area around you. 

You were in what appeared to be an old condemned house; some furniture- including the chairs you and he were sitting on- still remained, but in most places the paint and wallpaper was peeling off the walls- in some places, there were even holes which let in the cold autumn breeze. Floorboards were caved in here and there, and the only light was coming from a couple of candles and a camping lantern sitting on top of a much-abused old dining table. 

“I know you have no reason to believe me, but I’m not going to hurt you,” he said, trying to make himself look as unimposing as possible. He failed in that regard, seeing as he appeared to be a giant mass of muscle. 

“You punched me in the temple, sicko,” you said, glaring at him. 

He looked apologetic; penitent, even. “I know. I’m sorry. I had to. It was the only way to get him here,” he said, blue eyes showing no sign of deceit.

“’Him’?” you asked, scowl deepening.

“Steve,” he said simply, as though it was obvious.

This fucker. He wasn’t just after you, he was after your Stevie, too. He was using you as _bait_. 

“You leave him the hell out of this, you fucking bastard. He’s a good man-”

“He’s a monster,” the man said, cutting across your words. There was something in his tone that made you pause.

No. Not your Stevie. He was a kind, gentle man who brought you flowers and cuddled with you while watching your favorite movies until you both fell asleep.

“You’re sick in the head,” you hissed. “Help! I’m being held in here by a wack job! Please! He’s going to kill me!” You screamed, hoping someone, anyone, would hear you.

“I’m not going to kill you,” he said, rolling his eyes at you. “And Steve really is a monster. Look,” he said, grabbing an manila folder of pictures and papers from the table. He opened it and tossed it at your feet and you nearly lost your lunch (again).

There were pictures of someone who looked like Steve, but the person was much smaller and skinnier than the Steve you knew. What scared you the most, though, were the numerous pictures of people.

Dead people, with their throats ripped out. 

“What the fuck is this?” you breathed, looking up at the man, who was studying your reaction closely.

“This is what he looked like before he was turned. It’s also his handiwork,” he said, grimacing at the pictures of the mutilated corpses. 

“I bet it’s yours, you bastard,” you said, spitting in his direction. 

He sighed heavily, leaning back in his chair. He crossed his arms and looked you up and down. “Man, he really did a number on you…” 

“The hell do you mean?” you asked. This man talked in riddles. You should be screaming, but your voice was already close to giving out-

“He’s a vampire. He’s compelled you to be loyal to him,” he said matter-of-factly, as though he hadn’t just spouted complete insanity at you. 

“… You need some help, dude. Which I’d be happy to help you get if you just _let me go_ ,” you said, false smile brightening your face. _And maybe also a swift kick in the nuts and a face full of pepper spray.  
_

He groaned, running a hand over his face. “Look, we got off on the wrong foot. I get that. But I need you to understand, I’m not going to hurt you. I’m not insane. And, God willing, we’ll both make it out of here alive in one piece tonight and there’ll be one less monster out there preying on the innocent,” he said earnestly, and, for a second, you almost believed him. “My name is James Buchanan Barnes, but everyone calls me Bucky, and I’m a hunter of supernatural creatures,” he said, deadpan. 

You were about to start screaming again, but both your and Bucky’s attention was caught by your phone ringing on the table suddenly. You both looked at it, neither one moving immediately. 

Even from a few feet away, you could see the caller ID.

_Steve._

 


	3. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the spookiest time of the year, and you’ve been kidnapped by a psycho named Bucky Barnes who’s using as bait to lure your boyfriend, Steve Rogers, out into the open. A single phone call can change many things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Hunter!Bucky x Reader, Vampire!Steve x Reader
> 
> Warnings: Language (as always), mentions of gore/blood, kidnapping

[Originally posted by sincerelysaraahh](https://tmblr.co/Zj1kBx2AwGtL-)

_You were about to start screaming again, but both your and Bucky’s attention was caught by your phone ringing on the table suddenly. You both looked at it, neither one moving right away.  
_

_Even from a few feet away, you could see the caller ID._

**_Steve._ **

* * *

Bucky ignored the phone at first and reached past it for the roll of duct tape you hadn’t noticed. He ripped a piece off and, to your horror, placed it securely across your mouth. You tried to curse and yell through it, but froze in fear when he pulled out a pistol and pointed it directly at you.

“If you make any noise, this is going through your knee cap,” he said bluntly before hitting the accept call button on your phone and hitting the speaker button. Steve’s voice filled the room not a half second later.

“(Y/N)! Thank god you picked up! I was so worried! I lost track of you in the store and searched it at least ten times from top to bottom but-”

“You lost her scent just outside the store and started to panic,” Bucky said, interrupting Steve’s harried speech.

There was a deathly silence that followed Bucky’s words, in which you could have heard a pin drop.

“Who the hell are you and what have you done with (Y/N)?” Steve asked in a tone more frightening than you’d ever heard it.

Bucky let out a short, unamused laugh. “Come on, Steve. Drop the charade. She’s out cold in the basement. It’s just you and me talking here. Cut the crap,” Bucky said, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees, gaze trained firmly on you. 

“Don’t you dare fucking touch her, Bucky,” Steve hissed, taking Bucky’s bait hook, line, and sinker. 

Your eyes widened in surprise. Steve knew this man? By the sound of his voice alone? Had this man plagued Steve’s life before? Maybe even threatened other people in Steve’s life?

“Come on, pal. Language,” Bucky admonished sarcastically. “I haven’t hurt her… yet. I’m surprised, though. What made you keep this one around so long? Most of the other girls you went after didn’t last a week,” he said nonchalantly, pointing down to the folder at your feet. 

You felt the blood run out of your face at his insinuation. But Steve would deny it-

“She’s special,” Steve hissed, sounding distinctly unlike himself. Angry, violent… animalistic, even?

_What?_

He… wasn’t denying it? 

Your gaze snapped up from the folder and its pictures to Bucky, who had a satisfied yet also sad smirk on his lips. He caught the change in your expressions. He knew you’d caught Steve’s slip up. He leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms lazily. 

“Well, if she’s so special, come and get her, you damned dirty blood-sucking punk,” Bucky said venomously before giving Steve what you presumed was the address to the dingy house you and him were currently in. He ended the call with the push of a button then walked over to you and ripped the duct tape off in a single swift tug, making you wince. 

“Sorry, Doll. Both for the duct tape just now… and for revealing all this shit to you like this. I wish I could explain it all to you, but he’ll be here in a few minutes,” he said, turning his back on you to check his guns one last time.

“But… the address you gave was fifteen minutes away from the store we were at, and that’s a generous estimation,” you said, mind still whirling from the phone conversation you’d just heard. 

“Vampires are fast, Doll. Real fast. We got two minutes more at most before he’s knocking down the front door, thirty seconds if we’re unlucky,” he said, cocking a shot gun. The sound made you flinch. 

You looked at the folder on the ground again, stomach plummeting lower with each picture. “Did… did he really kill all of these people?” you asked, looking up at Bucky’s back in pure shocked disbelief. 

“Most of them, probably. It’s not always easy to tell Vampire kills apart, but these ones all fit his MO. Young, beautiful, lonely single women,” he said dismissively, turning to aim his shotgun at the back door. 

“I’m not lo-” 

“Fine, you’re not lonely. But you don’t go out much, do you? Don’t have a whole ton of friends? Don’t talk to your family much?” he asked, giving you a knowing look. 

You wanted to deny it, but you couldn’t. It was pretty damn spot on. 

“How did you find out about Steve?” you asked, voice shaky.

“I knew him before he turned,” he said grimly.

“When did-”

He sighed heavily. “Look, Doll. If we both make it out of this alive, I’ll answer all of your questions and then some, but right now-”

He was cut off by what sounded like an explosion in the basement of the house. 

Once the house’s foundation had stopped shaking, he raised his gun and aimed it at the kitchen. 

“Right now I have a job to do,” he said, gaze hard.


	4. Reunited and It Feels so Fucked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the spookiest time of the year, and you’ve been kidnapped by a psycho named Bucky Barnes who’s using as bait to lure your boyfriend, Steve Rogers, out into the open. Steve arrives and everything quickly goes to shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Hunter!Bucky x Reader, Vampire!Steve x Reader
> 
> Warnings: Language (as always), violence, blood

_He sighed heavily. “Look, Doll. If we both make it out of this alive, I’ll answer all of your questions and then some, but right now-”_

_He was cut off by what sounded like an explosion in the basement of the house.  
_

_Once the house’s foundation had stopped shaking, he raised his gun and aimed it at the kitchen.  
_

_“Right now I have a job to do,” he said, gaze hard._

* * *

You and Bucky stilled, watching for any movement with baited breath. 

You had to crane your neck to look in the direction he was facing and nearly missed the flash of movement at first.

Bucky didn’t, though. The first shot rang out like thunder, nearly causing you to yelp in surprise. Bucky didn’t stop moving, maneuvering carefully around the room as he reloaded his shotgun again. 

As he turned to double back and check the other side of the room, a pale hand reached out from the doorway, grabbing him by the face. He only had a split second to register what was happening before he was forced backwards, head-first, into the floor. 

His skull made a sickening crack and you nearly vomited from the sound. You weren’t sure if it was wood or bone, but it wasn’t pleasant either way. 

“You blew her up!” came an angry snarl from the person crouched next to his head. 

Steve. He thought you died in that blast.

Only, it wasn’t the Steve you knew. It was a feral animal. His clothes were charred and torn, bits still smoking here and there from the explosion. His nails were better described as claws, dark and twisted, but his face was the most frightening of all. The normal white of his eyes had turned blood red and his usually soft blue eyes glowed with an unearthly light, twin orbs of moonlight in the darkness. 

His normally soft, pouty, pink lips were pulled back in a snarl, showcasing a row of sharp, twisted fangs.

He didn’t look human. He _wasn’t_ human.

Bucky was so dazed from the first hit that he couldn’t stop Steve from pinning him to the floor under his body. “She was the one good thing in my life and you killed her!” he screeched, hands wrapping around Bucky’s throat. 

You could see the exact moment when Bucky’s body realized it was dying. His hands flew to Steve’s wrist, eyes bugging as he sputtered for air. 

He was killing him. 

And he didn’t seem to care. 

“Steve,” you whispered breathlessly, eyes wide in horror at what was going on in front of you; What Steve had become. 

Steve froze, grip loosening on Bucky’s next marginally; enough for Bucky to suck in a gasping breath. 

Steve’s gaze turned from Bucky to you, his eyes wide in terror. 

You flinched when your eyes met his. 

Terror. Pure terror. That was all you felt when you looked into his ethereal blue eyes. This was a predator, and you were its prey. 

Steve seemed to completely forget about Bucky. He stood, blinking rapidly as though he couldn’t believe his eyes. He took a cautious step towards you, all attention focused on you. 

“(Y/N)?” he asked, fear in his voice. He reached a hand out towards you slowly, claws coming within an inch of your face.

You winced at the sound of your name on his lips and leaned as far away from his touch as you could.

He froze, and his expression flickered. Despair, maybe? Could he even feel that? 

You watched in rapt horror as he slowly shifted back to how he looked every day; his fangs and claws retracted and the red, bloody parts of his eyes turned back to their usual white. The glow that had accompanied his irises faded a moment later. 

“I’m not going to hurt you, sweetheart,” he said, face twisted in sadness. “Please don’t be afraid,” he pleaded. “I could never hurt you.”

When you didn’t respond he fell to his knees in front of you. You saw Bucky stir out of the corner of your eye, but every voice in your head was telling you to keep your eyes on the threat in front of you.

He reached forward, placing a gentle hand on your knee. How hadn’t you noticed how cold he was before? You shivered at his touch, scream on the tip of your tongue. 

“Please, sweetheart. I know that this-”

[Originally posted by weaponslover](https://tmblr.co/ZTtF3r1hNsD4X)

He was abruptly cut off from his pleas by the bullet that pierced his rib cage. The shot was so powerful you felt it jolt through him. His fingers gripped almost painfully onto your thigh, and you winced at the contact. 

“Jerk,” Steve said, coughing slightly as blood trickled down his chin. 

You watched, horrified, as he turned to face Bucky, his features back into the monstrosity they’d been when he’d first entered the room. 

Bucky was standing in the doorway, slight tremor in his hand as he stared down the pistol in his hand. The shell of the round he’d just fired was next to his foot, a small “S” engraved on the casing.

“Silver?” Steve asked, clutching at the hole in his chest. “That would explain why I’m not healing,” Steve said, standing slowly. You wanted to breathe a sigh of relief when his hand left your leg, but you managed to keep it together. 

“That’s the idea, punk,” Bucky said, voice hoarse from nearly being choked to death only a minute ago. 

“So you’re gonna kill me, then? Your oldest friend?” Steve asked, taking a predatory step towards Bucky, unwavering gaze trained on Bucky.

“That was the deal,” Bucky said, jaw clenching as he pulled the trigger.

Your mind passively recognized the bloody bullet flying past you, but your focus was on the new gaping hole through Steve’s chest. 

Steve’s advance towards Bucky stopped, but he didn’t fall. His head sagged for a moment, hands coming up to touch the edges of the ugly new wound. 

After a moment his gaze returned to Bucky, and the look on his face made Bucky lower his gun a millimeter in shock. 

“I’m still me, Buck,” Steve said, forcing his eyes back to normal. “You don’t have to do this.”

Bucky shook his head, raising the gun again, jaw set in determination. “You’ve killed a lot of people, Steve. You _just_ tried to kill _me_. I can’t let you walk free. I’m sorry,” he said, voice breaking at his last words. To your shock, a tear rolled down his cheek. 

“I haven’t killed anyone,” Steve said solemnly, holding his hands up in surrender. “Please believe me, Buck.”

“I don’t. I know how your kind works, Stevie,” Bucky said, raising the gun to aim at Steve’s head. 

Steve looked sad, but nodded his head in acceptance. “I… I understand. Keep her safe. Please.”

“Wait.”

You didn’t know what made you speak up, but suddenly both of their gazes snapped to you, Steve having to look over his shoulder to get a glimpse of you. 

“I know you’ve gotten close to him, (Y/N), but I can’t let him live. He’s too dangerous. Killed too many people,” Bucky said, glancing between you and Steve, anxiety clear on his face. This was hard enough for him as it was without you there, too.

“I didn’t kill anyone,” Steve said solemnly again. 

“Bullshit, Steve. I’ve been tracking you since I realized you’d been turned. I’ve been following your bloody goddamned trail for years,” Bucky spat, glaring at Steve over the barrel of his gun. 

“We’ve been following the same person, then,” Steve said, arms dropping to his side. The movement made Bucky’s finger twitch on the trigger, but he didn’t shoot. 

“Explain yourself. Right now. Move again and I’ll blow a hole through your skull,” Bucky demanded. 

“I’ve been tracking the vampire that turned me. Finally caught up to him a few months ago. I learned his MO and tried to keep an eye on likely targets. That was when I met you, (Y/N),” he said, turning his head slightly to look at you. The warm smile on his face caught you by surprise. “I was right, he did end up targeting you. I tried to befriend you-”

“You mean you charmed her,” Bucky said, causing Steve to shift his attention back to the angry brunette. 

Steve shook his head slowly. “No, I never used my powers on her. I couldn’t choose to become what I am, but I can choose not to be the monster he tried to make into,” Steve said, jaw set stubbornly. 

To your surprise, Bucky let out a short bark of laughter. “Well, I’ll admit one thing. You sure as hell are as stubborn now as you’ve always been.”

Steve cracked a smile at that, hope sparking in his eyes. “I kept (Y/N) out of his hands… but other women weren’t so lucky. I… became distracted,” Steve said, glancing over his shoulder at you, the warmth you knew so well in his gaze. 

Bucky stared at his former friend, a war going on behind his eyes. Finally, he let out a long breath. “I’m sorry. I can’t let you live. You’re too dangerous, and we have no proof that what you’re saying is true,” Bucky said, eyes locked with Steve’s. 

“Wait! We can prove if he’s telling the truth or not!” you said quickly, leaning forward as far as you could against your restraints. Once again, you weren’t entirely sure what caused you to speak out in defense of Steve. He appeared to be every bit the monster Bucky claimed he was… but on the off chance he wasn’t, you didn’t want to lose him. You didn’t want Bucky to lose his friend, either. 

“How?” Bucky asked shortly, eyes not leaving Steve. 

“Simple. Restrain him. Keep him under watch. If there’s another murder while he’s captive, we’ll know it’s not him,” you said, biting your lip. You hoped Bucky would buy your idea.

Bucky considered it, eyes flicking between you and Steve, obviously looking for any sign of deception. 

“Doesn’t he deserve that much?” you whispered, eyes pleading with Bucky. 

Bucky stared at you, then at Steve for a long moment, before he seemed to make up his mind. With an angry roar he lowered his gun a fraction and pulled the trigger once, twice, creating two new holes in Steve’s chest. 

[Originally posted by breakmybedbarnes](https://tmblr.co/Zz-Hbd2N6dVwE)

Steve dropped this time, large body hitting the floor with a resounding thud. Dark blood leaked from the four holes in his chest, staining the wooden floor a macabre red.

You looked from Steve’s still body to Bucky, horror clear on your face. His chest was heaving, gun clutched tightly in his hand by his side. 

“What… Bucky… Why did you do that?” you whispered incredulously, tears forming in your eyes. _Steve- Steve was-_

Bucky was staring, gaze hard, at Steve’s body. “I just gave him what he deserved.”


	5. The Good, the Bad, and the Undead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the spookiest time of the year, and you’ve been kidnapped by a psycho named Bucky Barnes who’s using as bait to lure your boyfriend, Steve Rogers, out into the open. You and Bucky have a plan, shitty as it may be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Hunter!Bucky x Reader, Vampire!Steve x Reader…. Stucky? Maybe Stucky.
> 
> Warnings: Language (as always), violence, blood… Stucky? I guess that should be a warning.

[Originally posted by horrorandhalloween](https://tmblr.co/ZNxDfk2P0h-6a)

_Steve dropped this time, large body hitting the floor with a resounding thud. Dark blood leaked from the four holes in his chest, staining the wooden floor a macabre red.  
_

_You looked from Steve’s still body to Bucky, horror clear on your face. His chest was heaving, gun clutched tightly in his hand by his side.  
_

_“What… Bucky… Why did you do that?” you whispered incredulously, tears forming in your eyes._ Steve- Steve was-

_Bucky was staring, gaze hard, at Steve’s body. “I just gave him what he deserved.”_

* * *

“Did- did you-”

“No, I didn’t ‘kill’ him, though he’s technically already dead. I’d have to chop his head off or put one of these bullets through his skull or heart. I got close a few times, but he’ll wake up… _Eventually,_ ” Bucky said as he shoved his pistol in his belt. 

He walked over to Steve’s lifeless body and nudged it with his foot, scoffing. He turned his attention to you after a moment, eyeing you suspiciously. 

“Well, you’re not his thrall. Vamps can’t control people when they’re unconscious,” Bucky said matter-of-factly. “But I’m still a little worried you’ll try to attack me if I untie you,” he said, crossing his arms against his chest as he stared down his nose at you. 

You gave him a disbelieving look. “Well now I know you were telling the truth and, if Steve was also telling the truth just now, I don’t want to sit here and become a Vampire’s main course!” you spat, glaring up at him. 

“So you’re not going to try and stab me? Or shoot me?” he asked as though he was inquiring after your favorite type of soft drink. 

“No,” you said, drawing the word out slowly and deliberately while you stared at him, gaze unwavering. 

He shrugged and seemed to accept your answer because a half second later he pulled a wicked-looking knife from his belt and cut the zip ties that were securing your wrists and ankles. He untied the rope that had been binding your torso to the chair a second later and you finally took a deep breath, rubbing your tender wrists. 

“C’mon, we’ll take him back to your place,” Bucky said, hoisting Steve up on his broad shoulders. “Grab my stuff. Car keys are in the side pocket,” he said, nodding his head towards the army green duffel under the table. 

You stared at him, dumbfounded. “Why on earth would we take him back to my place?” you asked incredulously. 

“Because it isn’t this dump,” Bucky said dismissively, already heading towards the door. 

You stared after him for a moment before you scrambled yourself into action, throwing all of the odds and ends of Bucky’s equipment into his bag. You hoisted it over your shoulder, grunting at the weight of it, and hastily followed him out of the house. 

By the time you caught up with him, he’d already thrown Steve unceremoniously into the trunk. 

He pointed to the bag as he unlocked his car. “Throw that in the back seat. How far away is your place?” he asked casually, as though there wasn’t a bullet-ridden unconscious vampire in his trunk, and he hadn’t just kidnapped you an hour ago. 

You sighed as you threw the duffel in the backseat. To your dismay, the car bounced a little under its weight. 

“About twenty-five minutes from here,” you said as you closed the rear door and opened the front one. You hopped in the passenger seat, not bothering to close the rickety door gently. 

“Hey, be careful. She’s delicate,” Bucky scolded, glaring at you from his spot in the driver’s seat. 

“’She’?” you asked, raising a critical eyebrow at him. 

“Yeah! Her name’s Baby!” he said defensively as he patted the hood affectionately. 

You gave him a look that was a cross between utter confusion and condescending disbelief, but he didn’t seem to notice, as he was too busy coercing ‘Baby’ to start. 

“Where to?” he asked, turning to look at you, steel blue eyes bright in the surrounding darkness. 

You sighed, and began directing him towards your house.

* * *

Twenty-two-and-a-half minutes later, Bucky pulled into your driveway. You questioned if pulling directly up to your house was a good idea, but when he told you that _you_ could carry Steve’s bloody unconscious body down the block instead, you quickly shut your mouth. 

Just as Bucky opened the trunk and hefted Steve over his shoulder, a few kids came running down the street, decked out in costumes. You watched, petrified, as they spotted the three of you and made a beeline straight for you. 

“Wow! That’s such a cool prop!” one said, reaching for Steve’s hand. 

Bucky deftly maneuvered Steve out of the kid’s reach, making the act of tossing around a two hundred pound man look easy. 

“Thanks, kid. I’m a special effects artist. Halloween’s kind of my thing,” he said, lying easily. He gave the kids a wink before he grabbed your hand and dragged you to your door before you could ruin his charade by looking every bit as guilty as you felt. 

You fumbled for your keys, but the kids had luckily cleared out as soon as Bucky told them you’d be handing out sugar-free gum. 

Once you got the door unlocked, Bucky brushed past you and threw Steve bodily onto the couch. 

“You couldn’t let me put down towels first?” you asked haggardly, staring at your poor, now-bloodstained couch. 

[Originally posted by squishedbyseb](https://tmblr.co/ZUSJ1g2CImNpw)

“Ah, my bad. I should have just kept carrying the two hundred pound man on my shoulder,” Bucky said snidely, plopping down on the loveseat across from your couch. “Nice place you got here,” he noted, glancing around the room with mock interest. 

“Inherited it,” you said simply, taking a seat in the recliner. 

“Parents?” he asked, looking back at you, interest sparking in his eyes.

“Yeah, they died a few years ago. Why?” you asked bluntly, not liking the way he was probing into your painful past. 

“No friends?” he asked perceptively,

“No. Too busy. Does this insulting line of questioning have a point?” you asked, crossing your arms as you glared at him. 

“Well you fit the MO for all the murdered women so far. Steve said it wasn’t him and if he’s telling the truth… there’s a good chance the real killer is out there waiting for a chance to get to you,” he reasoned as he leaned back in his seat. 

You pulled your legs to your chest, glancing from Steve to Bucky and Back as you wrapped your arms around yourself. Bucky seemed content to let you think as he studied the first floor with a cautious eye. 

“Is there more? What else is real?” you asked quietly. 

His gaze snapped to you and his lips pressed together in a hard line as he thought about whether or not to answer your truthfully. 

He let out a long sigh before he nodded. “Yeah, there’s more. Vampires, werewolves, genies, ghosts, all that freaky shit,” he said, watching you carefully for your reaction.

You were overloaded with the implications and simply nodded, too overwhelmed to feel anything yet. 

“We need to get him restrained,” Bucky said, nodding his head towards Steve. “If I’m being honest, I want him to be telling the truth, but I know how Vamps work. I’m not taking any chances,” he said ominously, face shadowed.

“What do we need?” you asked, face set in determination.

* * *

By the time you’d gotten back from the nearby church, stolen holy water in hand, Bucky had tied Steve up and chained him to a support beam in your basement. Bucky hadn’t wanted you to go alone, but someone had to, and you had no idea how to hog tie a person.

He looked immensely relieved at your reappearance. You handed the bottle off to him and he set it on the table nearby, just within reach. 

“Thanks, Doll,” he said quietly, eyes trained on Steve. “He should be wakin’ up soon. His wounds have all closed.”

“And then?” you asked, glancing worriedly between Bucky and Steve.

“He’s going to be hungry,” Bucky said darkly, scowling.

“Hungry…? You mean…?” you asked warily, already knowing the answer.

“Blood,” Bucky stated simply, turning his head to give you a long, hard look. “And here we are, fresh out of blood bags,” he joked.

“We could-”

“We’re not doin’ a grand hospital heist, Doll,” Bucky said, accurately guessing your train of thought. “Heads or tails?” he asked, pulling a quarter of his pocket.

“What do you mean, heads or tails? Don’t tell me-”

“It’s for who gets to be the snack bar for Stevie,” Bucky said, tilting his head to the vampire, who was just beginning to stir. 

“You’re really going to let him suck me dry? Wasn’t the whole point of this to prevent that?” you asked incredulously. 

“Well, it’s either you or me. I figured we might as well leave it to chance,” he said, shifting impatiently from foot to foot. 

“What happened to chivalry?!” you asked frantically. Surely he couldn’t be seri-

“Feminism, Doll,” he said, raising his eyebrows challengingly.

You opened your mouth to object, but damn it he was right. You weren’t worth any more or less than him. At least if you were the snack bar he’d have a better chance at stopping Steve if he went too far. 

You nodded, shoulders slumping in defeat. 

“Call it,” he warned a half second before he flicked the quarter into the air. 

“Heads!” you said quickly. 

A second later Bucky caught it, and revealed it. 

George Washington was gazing stoically back up at you and you jumped in relief. “Yes!” you said excitedly, throwing your arms in the air in celebration. 

“Crap,” Bucky mumbled, glaring down at the quarter as though it had insulted him in every language known to man. “Alright, Doll. Listen closely, he’ll be awake soon. Take the bottle of Holy Water. If he goes too far or doesn’t let go, you empty that entire thing on his face, got it?” Bucky said as he shoved the quarter back into his pocket and rolled up one of his sleeves.

“Aye aye, Sergeant!” You said, giving him a cheesy salute as you grabbed the bottle of holy water and uncapped it. 

“Please try to take this seriously. Vamps get real nasty if they’re-”

“Bucky,” came a weak voice from the other side of the room. 

“-hungry,” Bucky finished, gaze slowly turning to Steve. You turned, too, and were shocked to Steve staring at the both of you with surprising intensity. 

He was in full monster mode, eyes glowing and red, claws extended, fangs bared. 

“(Y/N),” he whispered, gaze flicking to you. You felt the pull, then. You wanted to go to him, pull your collar down and let him-

“Focus, (Y/N),” Bucky said, pulling you from Steve’s mental grasp. “Don’t let him draw you in. I don’t think he has much control right now,” Bucky warned, turning back to Steve, whose attention had shifted back to him.

“Help me. Please, Buck,” Steve said quietly, voice smooth as silk. You weren’t sure if it was Bucky or Steve that made him move forward, but in the span a few breaths he was in front of Steve. You expected him to stop there and offer his wrist, but Bucky took another step closer. Close enough for-

Bucky tilted his neck to the side and in a flash Steve sunk his fangs into the side of Bucky’s neck, right above the junction of his shoulder. Bucky let out a pained gasp at the same moment Steve let out a moan of pure bliss. 

You watched in rapt horror as Bucky’s hands fell onto Steve’s shoulders, holding onto him as though he was a drowning man at sea. Steve’s eyes had been closed at first, but they opened suddenly, locking directly onto you. You felt his pull again. It was telling you to come closer, too. Come closer and join in the pleasure… and the whimper that fell from Bucky’s lips almost convinced you; that definitely wasn’t a whine of pain; Bucky was enjoying himself. 

All at once, your brain seemed to catch up with what was going on and you rushed forward in a panic. Bucky looked like he was about to pass out, and Steve showed no sign of stopping. 

“Let him go, Steve!” you yelled, trying to tug Bucky from Steve… but Bucky was holding firmly to Steve’s shoulders. Hell, he’d even wrapped himself around Steve, pressing their bodies together. 

“You’re killing him!” you warned, brandishing the bottle dangerously in his direction. A low, feral snarl ripped through Steve’s chest and fear coursed through your veins at the sound, but you stood your ground. “I’m sorry!” you yelled, dumping the entire bottle on his head. 

Steve screeched and let go of Bucky both mentally and physically, skin hissing and smoking where the water touched it.

Bucky sagged to the ground and you quickly dragged him out of Steve’s reach, struggling because of how huge he was. 

“Bucky? Bucky! Please tell me you’re awake!” you said frantically, shaking one of his shoulders as you held a hand over the two puncture wounds in his neck. 

“’M fine,” Bucky mumbled, struggling to focus on your face. 

“What- Did I-” Steve sputtered, apparently finally coming to his senses. 

“Not right now Steve!” You said bitterly as you removed your shirt and shoved it against Bucky’s neck. It was a show of how out of it he was that he didn’t even mention the fact you were now in nothing but a bra. 

“You. Hold this in place. I’ll be right back!” you said quickly, dashing upstairs for sugary food, water, and your med kit. 

You ran back downstairs with your supplies and were relieved to see that Bucky was still conscious, clutching your shirt dutifully to his neck. It was already soaked with a worrying amount of blood, but you ignored the queasy feeling in your stomach. You needed to focus.

“You were supposed to offer him your wrist, idiot!” You hissed, giving him a swift slap on the chest. 

“Ow. You’re hitting the half dead guy, but not the one who did the half-killing to him?” Bucky asked, words slurring together a bit. 

“Shut up, sit up, eat this cookie, and drink some water,” you ordered as you began unpacking the med kit. 

“Yes, ma’am,” Bucky said easily as he propped himself up against a box of your old things. 

“Did I-” 

“Shut up, Steve,” you hissed, throwing him a venomous glare.

Steve hung his head in shame; your answer had been enough. He’d hurt Bucky. 

Bucky nibbled at his cookie slowly, keeping pressure to his wound with your shirt while he watched you work. 

“You’re probably best off slappin’ some gauze over it once it stops bleedin’,” Bucky supplied, swapping the cookie for a sip of water. 

“Thank you, Doctor Obvious,” you said scathingly. 

You were in the middle of unwrapping a small mountain of gauze when his next words made you question your sanity. “I didn’t know it felt so good,” Bucky said offhandedly, the light pink blush on his cheeks especially pronounced because of how pale he was at the moment. 

You stared at him, open-mouthed, in abject horror. “Dear lord, he’s gone insane,” you whispered.

“No, I just- Ugh, kill me. Just kill me,” Bucky groaned, covering his face with his hand in embarrassment. 

“Buck, I’m sorr-”

Bucky held a finger out, cutting off Steve’s apology. “Nah! Nope! Shut up, punk! I don’t wanna hear it!” Bucky said crossly, refusing to look at Steve. 

“Stop moving, or you’ll ruin all the progress you’ve made,” you said tersely as you eyed his neck. 

Steve tried again. “I promise it won’t ha-”

“It better not,” you said dangerously, glancing at him malevolently. 

“(Y/N), I-”

“You can apologize to me and Bucky once he’s not in danger of bleeding out in my basement,” you said angrily as you batted Bucky’s hand away from his neck, carefully peeling your shirt away so you could get a look at his wound. Seeing that it had stopped the worst of its bleeding, you quickly applied some gauze and taped the wound up, promising to disinfect it in a little while; you were sure you’d just set it bleeding again if you tried right then. 

“Hey, Doll?” Bucky said weakly.

“What is it?” you asked worriedly.

“You’re still shirtless,” he said, grinning playfully at you.

[Originally posted by littlemisssyreid](https://tmblr.co/ZU_u7q1vDGxjZ)

 

 


	6. I Must Axe You a Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the spookiest time of the year, and you’ve been kidnapped by a psycho named Bucky Barnes who’s using as bait to lure your boyfriend, Steve Rogers, out into the open. Danger strikes and you have a decision to make

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Hunter!Bucky x Reader, Vampire!Steve x Reader…. Stucky? Maybe Stucky.
> 
> Warnings: Language (as always), graphic violence, blood… Stucky? I guess that should be a warning.

[Originally posted by littlemisssyreid](https://tmblr.co/ZU_u7q1vCvodU)

_“You can apologize to me and Bucky once he’s not in danger of bleeding out in my basement,” you said angrily as you batted Bucky’s hand away from his neck, carefully peeling your shirt away so you could get a look at his wound. Seeing that it had stopped the worst of its bleeding, you quickly applied some gauze and taped the wound up, promising to disinfect it in a little while; you were sure you’d just set it bleeding again if you tried right then.  
_

_“Hey, Doll?” Bucky said weakly._

_“What is it?” you asked worriedly._

_“You’re still shirtless,” he said, grinning playfully at you._

* * *

The first thing you did was grab a new shirt. You and Bucky ended up staying awake all night. You wouldn’t let Bucky go to sleep, too worried he might not wake up again. Eventually it got chilly and you ran back upstairs at one point to grab blankets, throwing them over you and Bucky upon your return. You force fed him a large pile of snacks and made him drink at least four bottles of water. 

After an hour or so of silence on Steve’s front, he finally spoke up.

“Can I apologize yet?” he asked demurely, turning his unfairly beautiful eyes on the two of you. 

You glanced at Bucky, who looked back at you. The two of you seemed to think for a moment before he nodded. 

“Let’s hear it, then,” you said, crossing your arms against your chest as you leveled a steely gaze at him. 

“I would never hurt you on purpose, (Y/N). Or you, Buck. I fight the blood lust every day and I’ve been successful… but I was so weak and you… you smelled so good, Buck,” Steve said quietly, eyes dilating with lust. 

“So you’re saying you can’t control yourself,” Bucky said bluntly. 

“No, I can! I’ve been around (Y/N) for months and I haven’t hurt a single hair on her head! Please, tell him!” Steve said desperately, eyes pleading with you. 

You sighed, looking from him to Bucky slowly before you nodded. “It’s true. I met him all the way back in August,” you admitted.

“Impossible. Vamps’ victims don’t last that long once they’ve made first contact. It’s unheard of. They’re eaten or turned almost immediately,” Bucky said dismissively, glaring at Steve. 

“But he didn’t do either,” you insisted. 

Bucky’s jaw clenched as he considered this new information, gaze hard. “I’m not letting you loose until we figure out if you’re the murderer or not,” he said forcefully, as though he was trying to convince himself of the decision. 

Steve hung his head, but nodded slowly. “I understand. I… I really am sorry I hurt you, Buck,” he murmured penitently.

“It won’t happen again,” Bucky said coldly, hatred creeping into his voice. 

Steve’s gaze snapped up at his tone and you could see the hurt in his eyes. Steve read the subtext; Bucky didn’t trust him. He wouldn’t let him get close like that again. 

Your heart twisted painfully in your chest. You didn’t know the details, but there was obviously something between the two of them. “Bucky, if he’s telling the truth, you’re gonna feel like shit later for saying stuff like-”

“Shh,” Steve said suddenly, posture rigid, his eyes darting between the ceiling and stairs. 

You looked at him, brows furrowed in confusion. 

“Don’t shush her, asshole,” Bucky spat, glaring angrily at Steve. 

“No really, please shut up. I… I think someone’s in your house. You have to untie me. Now. Bucky’s in no shape to fight, if it’s who I think it is… and you don’t even know how to hold a gun properly,” Steve hissed, eyes boring into yours insistently.

Bucky glowered at the vampire. “Don’t do it, Doll. I didn’t hear shit and if he tries anything when I’m in this state, we’re screwed.”

You clapped a hand over Bucky’s mouth and he turned his glare on you, but you held a finger to your lips as you stared at the ceiling, straining your ears. 

“Please. I think it’s him,” Steve hissed. “I don’t want to compel you to let me go, but I will if it lets me keep both of you safe,” he whispered desperately. 

There. You heard it now. A creak of the floorboards. The telltale sound of someone opening one of the doors upstairs, the wood a whisper against the carpet. The soft sound of prowling feet. 

By the time the door knob to the basement was turning you were halfway to Steve, key for the padlock that secured the chains in your hand. 

You had just placed the key in the lock when you felt the world tilt sideways. You were flying through the air, away from Steve, which meant that-

You slammed into the wall, head bouncing off of the wood paneling painfully. Boxes and dusty knick-knacks tumbled to the ground around you from the impact. 

“Now, now kitten. Can’t have you letting that nuisance loose,” came a hoarse voice. One you recognized. Your gaze locked onto a pair of loafers and you slowly raised your head.

“Henry?” you gasped, barely recognizing him behind the red eyes and grisly fangs.

[Originally posted by orotundmutt](https://tmblr.co/ZTB11v24vLO2D)

“Name’s not Henry. You can call me Brock,” he said, smirking dangerously. “You’ve been a real pain in my ass, you know that? I don’t let my marks walk, but this prick kept getting in my way,” he said, literally spitting on Steve, whose eyes were burning with hatred. 

“Get the hell away from her,” Bucky growled. By some miracle he’d managed to stand and was pointing his silver bullet-loaded pistol directly at Brock.

“Oh, you’re the hunter who’s been on my trail, aren’t you? Well, I guess technically you were on _his_ ,” he said, jerking his chin in Steve’s direction. “He was convenient for that much, I suppose; a perfect scapegoat,” Brock said venomously. “Gotta say, you hunters suck at your job.”

“Shoot him!” Steve said frantically, gaze not leaving Brock. 

Suddenly, you were being scooped up by Brock’s vice-like arms and he secured you easily with a single arm around your waist. He put you between himself and Bucky in the blink of an eye. With his other hand he grabbed a fist full of your hair and tugged your head to the side, exposing your neck to him. You tried to wriggle out of his grasp, but to no avail. You elbowed every inch of him you could reach and clawed at his bare arms, but he didn’t so much as flinch and the bloody gashes you tore into his flesh healed immediately.  

“Ah, ah, ah, young man. You might hit her if you pull that trigger. Wouldn’t want that, right? And if you try any funny business I’ll rip her throat open without hesitation, right in front of you,” he said dangerously, running his teeth along your exposed neck for emphasis. You tried to move away from his lips, a chill of terror going down your spine, but he held you firmly in place. 

Bucky lowered his gun marginally, eyes flicking from you to Brock in fear.

“No, Bucky! Don’t let him-”

“Good choice, Hunter. Now, I have a deal for you. I walk out of here with this delicious little lady and I don’t kill the both of you for making my life so difficult the last few months,” he said, sardonic smile on his face. “It’s a generous offer, really.“

You stilled, forcing yourself to calm down, and looked to Bucky, gaze determined. He caught your gaze and he looked at you, confusion clear on his face. You nodded your head almost imperceptibly downward, your gaze flicking to your hand. 

Bucky saw it, then: the ring you were wearing. 

It had been a gift from Steve, actually. A simple ring he’d given to you in a tiny box for your one month anniversary. 

A silver ring, in a Celtic design that had a surprisingly sharp point. If you could get a good shot, it would do enough damage to distract him, maybe let Bucky get a shot in. 

He seemed to understand your plan in an instant, and he turned his gaze back to Brock.

“No deal, Bloodsucker,” he spat, hatred coloring his tone. 

Before he’d even finished speaking you were in motion. You yanked the ring off of your finger and, with a little luck and good guessing skills, you plunged the sharp part of the ring directly into Brock’s eye. 

He snarled, dropping you from his arms. You heard shots ring out from Bucky’s gun, but you weren’t done moving yet. You stumbled forward towards Steve, who was watching the scene behind you with wide eyes. 

He glanced down at you as you turned the key in the padlock and separated it hastily from the chain links. They fell to the ground with a clatter, drawing both Bucky and Brock’s attention. Apparently while you’d been preoccupied Brock had tore your ring from his eye socket; it had already begun healing, but blood still trickled out from between his eyelids.

When Steve looked at Bucky and saw the bloody claw marks that crisscrossed up his arm the fire that kindled in his eyes nearly made you recoil in fear. 

He tore apart the ropes that were binding his wrists together as though they were made of paper and in a flash he was on Brock, eyes red, claws and fangs bared, irises two glowing blue orbs in the dimness of your basement. 

“You’re going to pay for touching them, Rumlow,” Steve hissed, voice an unearthly, throaty growl that sent chills down your spine. 

They exchanged blows faster than your eyes could follow, but one thing was clear. Steve was still weak and was steadily losing the fight. Bucky collapsed and you rushed to him, panicked. You didn’t know how much more blood he could lose in one night, but you knew the amount would ideally be “none.”

“Steve needs help,” Bucky said, grimacing as his cuts brushed against his shirt. “Out of bullets. Didn’t plan on this. Need something to take his head off with. Steve can’t overpower him in his current state,” Bucky explained urgently, eyes never leaving yours. 

“Got it,” you said quickly, trying your best to ignore the animalistic snarling coming from the fight behind you. You knew exactly what you had to get.

You ran up the stairs and through your house, throwing yourself bodily out he back door into your yard. 

There. 

Your dad’s tool shed. 

You sprinted across the grass barefoot, ignoring the sharp pricks of pain from rocks and sticks. As you opened the doors you hoped, fleetingly, that your dad hadn’t left any nails lying around; you weren’t sure when your last tetanus shot was. 

It only took you a moment to find what you’d been looking for; the fireman’s axe your dad kept around “just in case.” Your dad had probably meant to use it in the event of a natural disaster, not to behead a vampire, but you were thankful either way.

You sprinted back to the house, praying you wouldn’t fall and kill yourself on the well-sharpened blade. 

You made it halfway down the stairs, taking in the sight in front of you in a split second. 

Steve and Brock were grappling for the upper hand; the fight had devolved to wrestling on the floor, but Steve was currently in control, but he didn’t look like he could hold that position long. Bucky was up on his feet again,

“Bucky!” you yelled, throwing the axe down to him. He spun at the sound of his voice and caught it reflexively with his metal hand. 

“Nice one, Doll!” he said appreciatively as he summoned the dregs of his strength and surged forward, towards the two snarling vampires. “Steve!” he warned, lifting the axe over his head. 

His sudden appearance drew both Steve and Brock’s attention, but Steve reacted a half second quicker, simultaneously throwing Brock on his back while also moving out of the way of the axe’s downward arc. 

Steel met flesh a second later, blood splattering on the three men as it dug deeply into Brock’s neck. 

But it didn’t reach deep enough and you looked on in horror as Brock writhed under Steve, trying to shove him off. He was no longer able to speak, but a haunting gurgling noise was coming from his throat.

“Again! Quickly!” Steve demanded, struggling to keep Brock down. 

Bucky hefted the axe and brought it down in the same spot as before. This time, though, the telltale ring of steel against cement resounded through the room and Brock suddenly ceased all movement. 

Steve rolled off his body, exhausted, and Bucky crashed to the ground beside him, the last of his energy gone. 

You rushed down the stairs and ran to them. You kneeled down between them and assessed their injuries frantically, hands hovering over them, anxiety lacing your veins.

The bleeding on Bucky’s arm had stopped, but he looked weak. You’d need to get him to a hospital soon. 

“I’m glad you’re both safe,” Steve murmured, pulling the both of you into his chest with his strong arms. 

You were face to face with Bucky who, surprisingly, was smiling. He looked up at Steve, and then to you, before he wrapped his arms around the both of you. 

You did the same, a giddy laugh bubbling up from your chest. 

You were alive. Steve was exactly who he said he was. Bucky finally caught his killer and got his friend back in the process… and also gained _you_. 

You burrowed into their embrace, one cold and one warm, and felt safer than you ever had before. 

After a moment, though, Bucky pulled back, looking pale. 

“I really think I need to go to the hospital, guys,” he said weakly, brave smile on his face. 

You laughed at that, nodding in agreement.  “Yeah, I think you do. Steve, can you carry him upstairs? I’ll go get some things and get Baby warmed up!” you said, placing matching kisses on their foreheads before you hopped up and ran up the stairs. 

“Wait, no! Not anyone can drive-” you were already up the stairs and out of hearing range. “… -Baby,” he finished annoyedly, frown creasing his brow.

[Originally posted by sincerelysaraahh](https://tmblr.co/Zj1kBx2NZ9ltx)

“It’ll be alright, Buck,” Steve said, chuckling lightly as he scooped him up in his arms. “I get the feeling everything will be alright as long as she’s around,” he said, grinning down at his best friend as they made their way slowly up the stairs. 

Bucky was a little annoyed at being carried like a princess, but let it slide, seeing as he didn’t have the energy or will to tell Steve off. Instead, he smiled back as Steve exited the house. You were waiting on the hood of the car, an emergency pack slung over your shoulder. Baby’s engine purred beneath you as the sun crested the horizon. 

Steve and Bucky thought it was the most beautiful sight they’d ever seen.

[Originally posted by totheendofthelinepal](https://tmblr.co/ZWw4_g2BSeE_R)

The smile that lit up his face was one that you and Steve would remember for the rest of your lives. “I think you’re right, Stevie.”

“C’mon, boys! We got a date with destiny!” you called to them excitedly as you hopped in the driver’s seat. They laughed and joined you a moment later and you knew, then and there, that your life would never be the same again. But… if you were with these two, you didn’t much care.

 

##  _The End_


End file.
